Why did my love have to go?
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Alexia/Powered Jade turns down and denies her love for Butch of the RRBZ! What happens when she gets the bitter taste of reality? This is based on Skater Boy, by my fave Singer, Avril Lavigne!


Why did my love have to go?

Uh....PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS!This is my first 1 be nice!This is based on Skater Boy from Avril Lavigne.

Summary:Alexia/Powered Jade turns down and denies her love for Butch of the RRBZ! What happens when she gets the bitter taste of reality?  
This is based on Skater Boy, by my fave Singer, Avril Lavigne!

* * *

I sighed seeing god she's cute with her light blue hair and light purple was my day!Today I will finally get the girl of my dreams!My brothers practically forced me to tell her because they're sick of hearing of me complaining that she'll never be sat down on a bench in the park.I gulped, nervously, which was rare for me.

_"God, why am I nervous?I'm the toughest freaking Rowdyruff!"_I thought, then walked to her

"Uh...hey Butch, what are you doing here?I wouldn't have expected you here at all."Alexia asked, drawing in a book of somesort._My god, she draws like an angel_.

"We've been skating together and , Will you be my girlfriend, Alexia?"I asked out of that me mentally cring realizing that I'm THAT nervous.

"Sorry Butch, I am in love with someone has with very dark brown hair and very dark purple !He's just the cutest thing!Oops!Sorry Butch!  
She said, _I ran away from basically ripped my heart out and flung it in a trash can.I loved her so much, ever since Pre-K!_  
_I sighed, I guess it wasn't ment to be....._

I ran home I want right now is peace, to be I came to Mojo's home, where I lived, I saw my brother's eyeing a good word from me.

"Welcome home dude!Well, did ya ask her?"Brick asked

"Yes...I did"

"Well?"Boomer asked

"Well what?"

"Well did she say yes you idiot?"Brick said

".............."

"Butch?"Boomer asked

".............."

"What happened Bro?"Brick asked, worried

"Nothing!What would have made you think something was wrong?!"I asked, quickly

"Um...then tell that to your whole "silent treatment"on us Butch."Boomer said

"Yeah! And your talking fast and your crying! You NEVER cry!Now just tell us bro."Brick said, I realized that he wasn't lieing and brushed them off.

I sighed."She said no and basicly told me how cute _"Brent"_ was.I rolled my eyes when saying _Brent_.

"Ouch!I'm so sorry Butch."Boomer said, shooting a sympathetic look my way.

"Bro?"

"I'm sorry guys, I just got to think this out."I say, then walked out to my was dark green with lots of sports stuff any man would want.I just sat on my bed, my room door locked.I just looked up, sad and unhappy with what happened today.

* * *

_Five years later............._

I sat on the couch in my was in my home town.I wasn't bored at was I saying before?I was bored as heck!Sitting at home watching the baby from my old boyfriend, whom said "What!Uh...I'm going to have to leave you!Bye!".It wasn't the best way to actually spend a weekend.I got up and turned the TV on.I flipped through the channels to see something that caught my channel I was on was MTV apparently.

"Wait, who's that?"I asked, more to myself.I saw a green eyed, black haired of the Rowdyruff Boys Z .Right as it was going to see an advertisement,  
my friend, Annie calls me on the phone.

"Did you see him on TV, Alexia?"She asked, fast

"Ya, I you have-"I started

"Yes, Nicole, Toya, you, and I all have tickets for the concert! Come over to my house at 8:00 pm tomorrow!See ya."Annie said

"See ya Annie."I say, then hung up.I saw baby Angie was hungry and feed her milk from the bottle.

"I hadn't really told him the truth I should have told him didn't I?"I sighed"I think I loved him...but denied it.I just I realize that.....I feel horrible saying that stuff to him.I wish I can't take that all back. I know I can't do anything about it now.I've already turned him 'll will mostly or maybe hate me."I thought

* * *

_At practice....._

"Butch, are you ready yet?"I asked, happily as can all, this was our first concert.

"Wait.....yes!I'm done!"He said, walking down on stage dragging a drum set.

"We'll be going on soon hon!"I exclaimed

"I know that !....We're on stage now!"Butch exclaimed, kissing my were married and an item now.I can't help but be song is for the jackass who broke his heart 5 years ago.

"Hi people everywhere!We're proud to inform you that this is our first concert here!Hold your horses as we sing our song we made together!I smiled, then looked out at my husband and crew.

* * *

I went to her house and came to the concert with Nicole, Toya, and Annie were in the audience listening to Kaoru's little looked at him and then the crew, then started the song.**[Kaoru's** **singing.]**

**[Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne]**

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy of clothes

**[Chorus]**

He was a skater Boy, she said "See ya later Boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater Boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they all ready know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a Skater Boi, she said "See ya later Boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Dose your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?

I'm with the skater Boy, I said "See ya later Boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater Boy, I said "See ya later Boy  
I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

When the song ended, I smiled with tears in my eyes, knowing that I really messed things up when I turned him least he met a girl who loved him as much as he loved I ....can't help but glare at Kaoru in was not her to blame but......I now know that I love him, even before.

* * *

Kaoru and Butch were amazed seeing that they did well for their first Alexia saw Kaoru hug him, then saw a ring on her middle finger,signaling that she's married, making Alexia's heart sink instantly, but alas....he found a girl who loved him as much as he did her.

Butch glared in Alexia's direction, seeing the person whom broke his heart."What did you think?That song was the first song we wrote together on our honeymoon."

"It was amazing Butch!"Alexia said, straight from the heart, even though she's still upset about them being married.

"Thanks Alexia."Butch smiled, not lovey like five years ago.

"Long time no see Alexia!How are Katherine and Katelyn doing?"Kaoru asked, just entering the conversation.

"Hi, they're doing fine , you should remember that Katelyn's married to Boomer, Katherine is married to Brad, Annie's with Brent, Toya's with Angel, Nicole's with Jake, Brick's with Momoko, and Miyako's with finished, smiling

"What about you Alexia?"Butch asked, pulling Kaoru closer to him.

"Well....I'm with Boom....remember?"Alexia said, sounding truthfully, even though she wasn't with him.

"Fine, good for you!How about we get something to eat?Bring Nicole, Toya, and Annie with you."Kaoru asked

"That sounds great!"Butch said, Alexia nodded

They were eating together, Kaoru, despite the fact Alexia made Butch upset 5 years ago, they became friends with forgiven Alexia and right back at , instead of fighting, that was replaced with joy.

* * *

**_Did I do good?Please review my story! THE END!_**


End file.
